Only Doing My Job
by PunkTeaCup13
Summary: An Anti Twilight story.  If it pisses you off, then don't read.  It's that simple!
1. Only Doing My Job

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_This is a somewhat bash on Twilight I did for a group on DeviantArt. I hate Twilight and I felt the need to vent about it through writing. Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that. I have read the books and I wasn't impressed, so don't go from that angle. Yay, I get to kill people ^_^

* * *

Bella turned off the ignition of her truck and stepped onto the pavement, looking deep into the woods just outside of Forks. She began to walk through the forest to the clearing where she knew her beloved Edward stood waiting for her. She broke into a run, tripping every few feet as she ran to the clearing. In her haste to find her sparkling "Prince Charming" she didn't notice the dark shadow following not far behind.

Bella finally burst into the clearing and spotted her reason for existing and whispered, "Edward."

The man in question turned and looked at her, a crooked smile spreading across his face, "You're late. I thought you had gotten in a crash or had done something stupid, again."

Bella smiled at him and walked towards him before he caught her in an embrace. They remained like this for a few minutes before Bella looked up at his stony, emotionless face.

"I love you-"

A loud gagging noise came from one of the trees behind the couple, causing them to spin around in confusion. Sitting in one of the trees was a short girl with her purple-red hair tied back in a messy ponytail. She adjusted her black military style hat before dropping out of the tree. The girl straightened herself out before walking towards them.

"I don't mean to break up this…grotesque display of what I think is a failed attempt at affection, but I'm looking for one Edward Cullen," the girl said, annoyance flashing in her hazel eyes.

Edward frowned, "I'm Edward Cullen."

The girl nodded, "I thought you were him. Only a Sparklepire would have a hairdo like that. And you must be Bella Swan. Am I right?"

Bella nodded, confused, "Who are you?"

The girl sighed, "If you really must know. My Professional name is PTC13, but you may call me Ani."

Edward stared, "What's PTC13 stand for?"

"PunkTeaCup13, but that's not important. What's important is what I'm here for. I'm also looking for one Jacob Black. Do you know where he is?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Probably at the Indian Reservation. Not that he matters anyway. I have my wonderfully fabulous Edward-"

"Oh shut up before I puke," Ani hissed, pulling out a wooden stake and a machete. "I'm here to do the world a favor."

Edward growled, "Listen Ani, why don't you just turn around and walk away before I-"

The next thing Edward knew, he was on his back and the stake was being driven into his chest. His eyes widened in shock as what looked like blood began to flow from his chest. This girl was nuts! He made to push her off when she swung the machete over her head. Bella screamed as she watched the short girl dismember her beloved Edward. Bella fainted as the blood soaked girl turned on her.

Ani smirked at the unconscious form before turning back to Edward. She reached inside the bag on her bag and pulled out a small container of lighter fluid. She dumped it on the cut up corpse before pulling out a box of matches. She lit a few before dropping them on the body and stepping away. The flames roared to life and consumed the body. Satisfied, Ani turned to Bella and shook her awake.

"Whazgoinon?" Bella asked dazed, "Where's Edward?"

Ani pulled Bella up by her hair and turned her so she faced the fire. Bella's eyes went wide as tears flowed from her eyes. Ani reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of Twilight, showing it to Bella.

"This is why I'm doing this," Ani hissed, "Because this pathetic excuse that follows your life story corrupted the minds of millions. People like me get attacked for saying we dislike it, so I'm doing the world a favor by making sure this story gets erased."

With that, Ani dragged Bella towards Edward's body. She smiled maliciously as she held Bella close to the flames.

"Are you familiar with the ancient Hindu ritual of Suttee?"

Bella was sure she had heard of it before, but in her fear, she didn't answer.

"Back then, when a Hindu man died, they burned his body. It was his widow's duty to throw herself onto the pyre after him. Romantic isn't it?"

Bella couldn't stop shaking, she was genuinely scared. This had to be the worst way to go.

Ani smiled and whispered to her, "Don't be upset. You'll get to see your pixie boy again soon. Good bye Queen of the Mary Sues."

Bella closed her eyes and screamed as she felt the flames engulf her skin. Ani walked away, wiping blood and soot of her face. She picked up her fallen weapons and walked back to the black car parked by Bella's abandoned truck. The adrenaline and feeling of justice made her hands shake slightly.

'Buffy and Van Helsing would be proud,' Ani thought to herself, throwing her bag into the backseat.

She got into the front seat and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. She crossed off two names from the list. The Cullen's were down with the exception of a few members, all that was left to deal with was Jacob Black. She started the car and pulled out, headed for the Indian Reservation. Ani started laughing to herself, this would be fun.


	2. Every Slayer Needs an Assistant

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Second chapter! A continuation of my story Only Doing My Job (which has gotten 100+ views on DeviantArt in less than 24 hours). So the sequel was actually written as a response by Crystalsnowcat on DeviantArt who asked if she could help me kill Jacob. With her permisssion I wrote it from my perspective and here we are! So, enjoy!

* * *

Ani drove sped off towards the Indian Reservation still trying to wipe off the majority of the blood on her face. As she looked up she slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a teenage girl that had stepped onto the road. The girl leapt out of the way as Ani came to a stop. Thank god the road was empty.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Ani shouted after rolling down her window.

"I heard you're killing Twilight characters," the girl shouted taking a step towards the car, "I'd like to help!"

Ani paused and then smiled, "Hop in."

The girl smiled and ran around to the other side of the car. Ani looked at her, observing. The girl had long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail as well, her ice blue eyes flashing with excitement. The girl had a bag with her that Ani assumed had her equipment. The girl was wearing a white shirt and black shorts, seemingly counteracting Ani's black shirt and jeans.

Once the girl had put on her seatbelt Ani continued down the road. She could feel the girl's eyes on her, staring at the blood on her face and hands. Ani pretended to ignore the stares, the silence stretching out.

"So who'd you kill?"

"Edward and Bella. I cut him into tiny pieces and set him on fire. Then I pushed Bella onto his still flaming corpse."

The girl's eyes widened, "That is so…"

"Creepy? Morbid? Sadistic?"

"Cool!"

Ani paused; she was beginning to like this girl.

"I'm Mad by the way. You're PTC13 right? I heard about what you had done to Alice Cullen and it inspired me to come find you."

"Nice to meet you Mad, but call me Ani. PTC13 is only my signature, my professional name."

Mad smiled, "We're going after Jacob right? I have a plan that could work. It involves a shock collar."

Ani paused before looking at her partner, "Tell me more."

Ani ran back to where mad waited, pulling out a detonator and scrambling up into a tree. Mad watched her climb up and pull out an old fashioned pistol.

'Talk about old school,' Mad thought as she finished putting up the electric fence.

Satisfied with her work, Mad pulled out a shock collar and hid behind a tree as their target came down the path. Mad looked at Ani and nodded. Ani grinned maliciously and pushed a button on the detonator. Off in the distance there was a loud **BOOM** as the explosives went off. Jacob turned around and went to transform when Mad leapt at him.

She kicked his legs out of from under him and pinned him down with her foot as she put the collar on him. Jacob made to push her off but she pressed down harder with her leg.

"Stay still, mutt," she muttered in his ear.

When she was done, Mad hopped off of Jacob landing a few feet in front of him. Jacob stared at her.

"What the _hell_?

"Call me Mad, pooch. And I hope you like rubber~"

"What the HELL-, " Jacob shouted, taking a step forward.

_Zap~!_

Ani watched as Jacob screamed and fell to his knees and Mad stood there cackling. Jacob had a frightened look in his eye as he shouted the stereotypical questions. What was she doing? Why him? Mad laughed a loud, hard laugh as she pulled out the copy of Twilight Ani had given her.

"Ah, the only reason I'm doing this is because of this," she hissed venomously, "This is called Twilight. It is a word-for-word description of yours, Edtwit, Bedla, and everyone else's lives! It's a monstrosity! And my only job here is to erase it, and its characters. Since Bella and Edward are out of the picture, you and the others are left."

'Nice speech,' Ani thought to herself, impressed with Mad's attitude.

Jacob stared at Mad, realization creeping into his face.

"Don't worry, mutt," Mad chirped, "It'll all be over in a minute!"

Jacob snarled and transformed into a wolf, baring his teeth. Ani took it as her cue and raised the pistol, taking aim at his legs.

Mad laughed, "Oh, did little doggy not like it? I'm sorry."

Jacob lunged for Mad, only to fall back when the shock collar kicked in. He howled in pain and started to shake as the adrenaline kicked in. He lunged for Mad one last time, his claws connecting with her arm, forming a gash. Ani squeezed the trigger once, twice piercing Jacob's leg. Jacob collapsed, warm blood gushing down his leg. Mad smirked as Ani squeezed the trigger a few more times, killing Jacob. She reloaded the empty chambers and admiring her handiwork. There was blood everywhere, from Mad and Jacob both. The silver bullets had ripped off enough of Jacob's skin to reveal bone in certain places.

Ani hopped down from the tree and strode toward her assistant. She shouldered the gun and smiled, "You did a nice job for your first try. Are you okay?"

Ani's eyes flashed with concern as she scanned Mad's wound. Mad smiled at Ani.

"Thank you! Shoot him again. I think he's twitching."

"With pleasure," Ani said, firing a few more times at Jacob, his blood splattering her jeans and face. "That should do it! Now, is your arm okay?"

Mad nodded and tore off part of her jacket to cover it, "It's fine."

Ani nodded in response, slinging the gun over her shoulder, "I think we're done here."

"Great! Who's next?" Mad asked as they walked back to Ani's car.


	3. A Deadly Musical

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Yay! New chapter with a few little twists! I love the smell of murder in the evening! Just kidding, same routine as the other chapters, don't like don't read please remain seated, please keep your hands and legs inside the ride at all times.

* * *

The walk back to Ani's car was a short one. Ani spent part of the time trying to tie a bandage around Mad's arm, only for the girl to shrug her away. After much arguing, Ani finally succeeded in applying antiseptic to the gash and wrapping a bandage around it. Satisfied, Ani moved on to her next plan.

"We're going after Rosalie next. What I need from you is to turn a room into a bake oven."

"We're gonna bake her?"

"Kind of. We're going to recreate the final scene from-"

Ani paused and held her arm out to catch her assistant. Sitting on the hood of her car was a teenage girl, her brown hair flipped over her shoulder. The girl smirked and hopped off the car, making it bounce slightly. Ani looked at the blood stains on the girl's grey T-shirt and black pants and cocked an eyebrow. Gripping the pistol tighter she raised it and pointed at the girl

"Step away from my car."

The girl in turn raised a loaded crossbow and pointed it at Ani's chest, her brown eyes filled with amusement. Mad hissed and made a motion towards her, but Ani held her back with her arm.

"You're the leader of Team Slayer right?"

Ani shot the girl a confused look, "Team what?"

"Team Slayer, you guys are running around killing Twishits. I read something about it on Deviant Art. That's you right?"

"That's how I found out about it," Mad said with a small smile.

Ani lowered her gun and moved into a less defensive stance. The other girl lowered her crossbow and took a step towards Ani and Mad, her hand out stretched.

"I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel. You're PunkTeaCup13 right?"

Ani walked up to the girl and shook her hand, "Call me Ani; PunkTeaCup13 is more of a signature."

Mel nodded and looked over at Mad, who stepped up and shook Mel's hand, "I'm Mad, and I helped Ani kill Jacob."

Mel smiled at the two, "So who's next?"

Ani smiled maliciously and reached into her bag. She pulled out an antique razor and flipped it open, the blade reflecting in the fading sunlight.

"Rosalie."

As Mad and Mel finished dumping the lighter fluid around the already bloodied room, Ani popped in the blood red contacts and finished messing up her hair. She leaned against a wall as her two assistants dropped several lit matches and ran out of the room down the hall. Mel paused to stare at Ani's costume, the blood that had already dried on her face making the entire costume look even more realistic.

"Whose room is that anyway?" Mel asked, anxious to know.

"Alice's, she didn't put up much of a fight. I'll tell you more about it later."

Mel nodded and ran down the hall to her hiding spot with Mad, who had hid behind a large potted plant. Ani shut the door and hid behind a vase as their target came running down the hall.

"Alice? Are you alright, I smell smoke!" Rosalie called, running to Alice's door.

She threw open the door, meeting a rush of hot air as the room slowly became a roaring inferno. Rosalie made to run forward when Ani stepped behind her.

"Who are you? What're you doin' here?" Ani asked in a menacing British accent.

Rosalie spun around and came face to face with a miniature version of Sweeney Todd. She stared at the dried blood on the person's face and the deep red contacts that gave the demon impersonator an even more menacing appearance.

"I should be asking you that!" Rosalie spat, "Did you set my sister's room on fire?"

Ani nodded; her face emotionless. She held up a razor and stepped forward. Rosalie took an involuntary step backwards before stepping forward to avoid the blaze.

"You look like you could use a haircut, so how 'bout it?" Ani asked a mad gleam in her eyes.

Rosalie shook her head, worried. Ani slashed at her, slitting her throat. Rosalie felt as though her neck had been unzipped, her blood spraying all over the Sweeney Todd impersonator. She collapsed to the floor, grasping at her neck. Ani stepped forward and grabbed Rosalie by her hair, pulling her to her feet. She propped her up by grabbing her hands like they were about to dance.

"The history of the world my pet," Ani sang spinning Rosalie around as if they were dancing, "is learn forgiveness and try to forget!"

Rosalie stared at Ani, her mouth hanging open in a silent plea for Ani to stop. Ani grinned maliciously and continued to waltz with Rosalie, getting closer to the fire.

"And life is for the alive my dear, so let's keep living it! Just keep living it! Really living it!" Ani shouted, hurling Rosalie into the inferno.

Rosalie hit the ground and screamed as the flames engulfed her, burning her flesh. Ani stared at her without remorse as her assistants ran forward smiling. Ani grabbed the door and closed it, sealing Rosalie in. She looked down and noticed the door had a lock on in. Mel reached forward and locked the door, pulling Ani away from it.

"We should probably leave before we're burned alive too," Mel commented as flames began licking under the door.

Ani nodded and ran down the hall, the two girls following her. They burst out of the house and onto the grass, gulping down fresh air like they had been drowning. Ani turned back towards the house and watched as flames slowly surrounded the house.

"Too bad the rest of the family wasn't in there," Mel pouted.

"We'll get our next opportunity soon enough," Ani mused, pulling out the red contacts and putting them inside their case.

"Indeed you will," a steely voice hissed from behind them.

Ani, Mad and Mel spun around; weapons raised and came face to face with a very pissed off Jasper.

"What have you done to my Alice?" he hissed.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Oooooo...a cliffhanger! *Le gasp* What will happen next? Stick around and find out!


	4. A Little Help From Above

Ani hissed in pain as she slammed into her car, the last punch from Jasper throwing her back a few feet into the car door. She struggled to her feet and dodged another punch from Jasper. Fifteen feet away, Mel was pushing herself to her feet, crossbow trained on Jasper's back. She fired at his heart, only for him to dodge it at the last minute. Mad rushed at him with the razor that Ani had dropped only moments ago and swung at his throat. Jasper spun around and backhanded Mad, slamming her into the ground. Ani jumped to her feet and dodged another punch aimed at her head.

"You killed my Alice," Jasper growled at her, "I will personally rip you limb from limb for that."

"If you can catch me," Ani replied with a smirk.

Jasper lunged at Ani, hands prepared to rip her arms off. Ani jumped over him as he smashed into her car door. She raced around to the trunk of her car and popped it open, searching for a useful weapon of some kind. She spotted a double barrel shot gun and reached for it right as she felt two ice cold hands wrap around her throat. The hands slowly closed around her windpipe, cutting off her air supply and making her choke.

"You're dead. Do you hear me? You are so dead."

Ani could feel her head getting lighter and lighter as each moment passed, her vision darkening. She grasped at the hands enclosed around her throat and attempted to pull them off to no avail. Her mouth gaped open as Jasper leaned closer to her.

"You will die just as she did. And your lover can mourn for you just the way I did for my Alice," he whispered into her ear, "And after I'm finished with you, your apprentices are next-"

A loud crack was heard as Jasper collapsed slightly against Ani, pushing her against her car. The ice cold hands loosened around her neck and fell away, the air rushing back into Ani's lungs. As her vision cleared as she grabbed the shotgun and spun around to shoot her assailant, only to be met with a disturbing image. Mad and Jasper were in a severe standoff with Mad pointing Ani's pistol at his head. She appeared to be having a hard time and was lowering the pistol with each passing second. Ani gasped as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Mad! What are you waiting for! Shoot him!" Ani shouted at her assistant.

Mad shook her head and slowly sank to her knees, covering her ears. Ani advanced towards Jasper, gun raised and aimed at his head. Jasper took no notice, staring down at the girl sobbing on the ground. Ani gritted her teeth and shoved the barrel of the shotgun against Jasper's head.

"Stop it," she hissed, "Whatever the fuck you're doing to her stop it!"

Jasper's face remained emotionless as he turned to face Ani. As his dark eyes met hers, she felt a wave of sadness crash over her, making her shake slightly. She slowly lowered the gun as waves of sadness and remorse pounded her heart. As Ani sank to her knees, Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her, taunting her.

"What am I doing? I'm using my powers to my advantage. I'm using you and your assistant as an outlet to how I'm really feeling. And as expected, my emotions are so powerful they're crippling you to the point to where you can't fight back. Now, any last words?"

Ani closed her eyes and lowered her head, the tears falling faster than before. She could feel Jasper's grip on her shoulder tighten as the other brushed across her face as his hand made its way to the back of her neck. Jasper was so preoccupied with Ani's forthcoming death that he didn't notice the noose until it dropped around his neck and tightened.

"If you're going to kill someone then do it Sparkle Boy," a haughty voice called from the tree branch above Jasper's head.

Jasper looked up as Mel and two other girls leapt from the branch, pulling on the other end of the noose around Jasper's neck and hoisting him in the air like an over-sized piñata. Mel took one end of the rope and tied it around a nearby tree before rushing over to Mad and Ani. The other two girls began to build a fire under Jasper's struggling body, cackling as they did so.

"Are you guys ok? I went to help but those two showed up and told me that a surprise attack would work better than the full on attacks we were using," Mel explained as she helped Ani and Mad to their feet.

Ani rubbed her head and stared at the two newcomers. The first one looked up at her with yellow-green catlike eyes and smirked. She dropped a match onto the large pile of sticks they had collected and saluted Ani. The second girl tossed a few more branches onto the fire before looking at Ani and mirroring her partner's motion. Ani saluted at the two new girls before walking towards them.

"He's not much of a vampire, but he makes for a good piñata," the second girl commented, staring up at Jasper.

"I wonder if we hit him hard enough candy will come out," the first girl taunted, tossing her long light brown hair over her shoulder.

"As amusing as that is," Ani commented taking a step towards the end of the rope attached to the tree, "I think it's time we end this once and for all."

Mel tossed Ani's machete toward her, hoping Ani would catch it. Ani let the machete imbed itself into the tree before pulling it out; she was in no shape to attempt grabbing a sharp object out of the air. She pulled the machete out of the tree and turned her attention to the rope. She lifted the sharp object above her head and brought it down on the rope, slicing it in two. Jasper let out a long, drawn out scream as he dropped down into the fire, his body burning alive. Ani turned away from the rope and walked back to her car, picking up dropped weapons as she went.

"Thank you for your help," Ani called over her shoulder to the two new girls, "you're welcome to come with us if you don't want to deal with the fire department."

The new girls smiled and ran after Ani, with Mel and Mad bringing up the rear. There was a slight dispute over who got shotgun which Ani quickly settled by picking Mel. Ani quickly pulled out of the Cullen's driveway and sped down the street, taking the back way into Forks to avoid meeting up with the authorities.


	5. A Little Flashback

**_Author's Note: _**Yay, late late late update! Sorry that I haven't posted on this story in a while (if you read and enjoy this story) it's been a bit on the backburner for me in all honesty. Well, happy holidays folks!

* * *

The ride back into Forks was long and quiet, filled with curious stares and uncomfortable fidgeting. The two new girls never once took their eyes off of Ani, seemingly expecting praise. Ani on the other hand, had more on her mind than the two newest additions to Team Slayer. Where had they come from, why were there shit tons of people following her around asking her to let them help her kill people? Ani sighed and pulled off the road into a clump of trees, hidden from any traffic that might pass. Ani turned around in her seat and faced the new girls, eyebrow raised.

"Alright, a few questions for you two. Who the fuck are you first of all?"

The girl with the cat like eyes smirked and stuck her hand forward, "My name's Kendra. I can do magi-"

"Your name works just fine thank you," Ani interjected, cutting Kendra off midsentence. "You can tell me all about your little gifts and abilities in a minute."

Kendra slumped in her seat and frowned, put off at being interrupted. The girl with the amber eyes looked up at Ani wearily, before adding in, "I'm Ashlee."

Ani took off her hat and brushed her bangs out of her eyes before continuing, "Alright Kendra and Ashlee, how'd you find us?"

Kendra looked up with a sparkle in her eyes, eager to answer. Ani looked at the girl and studied her, taking in her outfit and various weapons.

"Well Kendra?"

"Magic. I knew you were in Forks so I-"

There was a cough and a glare from Ashlee directed towards Kendra who rolled her eyes slightly, "I mean WE knew you were in Forks so WE tracked you down using magic!"

Ani facepalmed, the last thing she needed was a cocky magician following her around. She sighed and looked at the new girls, drained of all energy to do much more than drive a car.

"Alright, you can stay. Just try not to do anything stupid, I don't trust the ability to use magic successfully against a race of Sparklepires."

As Ani drove the car back onto the road, she could see Kendra and Ashlee high five in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Unlocking the door to her cheap motel room, Ani pushed it open with a tired grunt.

"This'll be a good place to recover so we can get a plan together. Make yourselves at home. I can't promise there will be hot water for showers, but I can guarantee there are no bed bugs in the furniture and that the food is pretty safe."

The four girls looked around the room apprehensively before rushing inside, each trying to get to the bathroom first. Ani sighed and sat down on one of the beds, pulling her hair out of its usual ponytail and tying it back into place. She felt the bed sag slightly as someone joined her on it. Ani looked over her shoulder to see Mad sitting there with a strange look on her face.

"Mad, how are you feeling?"

Mad shook her head, frowning slightly. Ani turned around and patted her shoulder, making the younger girl jump slightly. Ani sighed and pulled her into a hug, patting her head.

"Still feeling funky after that run in with Jasper?"

Mad nodded stiffly before looking up at Ani, "How'd you kill Alice?"

Ani looked down at Mad, a slight cringe on her face, "In a dirty backstabbing kind of way that I'm not overly proud of."

Mad pulled back slightly from Ani and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Brushing her bangs out of her face, Ani closed her eyes and leaned against the headboard.

"Well, it went a little something like this."

* * *

_Alice sat at the vanity in her room, absently drawing in the margins of a random magazine article. Most of her family had left hours earlier on various errands and outings. Edward had gone out with Bella somewhere leaving Renesme in their new home. Jasper and Emmitt had gone out to feed, as neither of them had done much feeding in the past few months. Carlisle was most likely at work and Esme had gone out to go shopping for some interior design stuff._

_"Having fun Alice?" a silky voice called from the door._

_Alice looked up and smiled at her sister before shrugging, "Meh, kinda not really. Going out Rose?"_

_Rosalie nodded, leaning against the door frame, "I was thinking about going to meet up with Emmitt and Jasper, care to join us?"_

_Alice shook her head, sticking her pencil behind her ear. Rosalie nodded before turning to leave._

_"Oh Rose, a few things," Alice called after her._

_Rosalie turned around and looked at her sister, "Yes Alice?"_

_"One, can you check up on Nessie? I'm pretty sure Bella and Edward left her alone again. And two, tell Jasper that I love him."_

_Rosalie nodded and walked away, leaving her sister alone inside the Cullen house. Alice sighed and tossed the magazine onto her bed, pulling out a new sheet of paper. She tapped her pencil on the desk and began to work on her doodle from the magazine._

_As she continued her sketch from earlier, her world seemed to melt away. In its place stood her room, covered in blood, ash and fire with a single black outline standing at the window, a blood covered machete leaving stains on the floor. The figure strode forward, raising the machete and bringing it down with a well timed-_

_Alice screamed in pain as a machete was lodged into her back, slowly cutting its way through her flesh. She spun around, knocking her assailant away from her, lodging the blade further into her back. Alice looked up, pain clouding her vision to see a short girl in her teens holding a gun pointed right at Alice's head._

_"I-It's you isn't i-it?" Alice muttered, "The one from my vision."_

_The girl only nodded, keeping the gun trained right between Alice's eyes. Alice closed her eyes looking down. She reached behind her and grabbed the machete, pulling it out of her back before tossing it at the girl's feet. The girl raised an eyebrow, giving Alice a confused look._

_"I know how this ends, you live and I die."_

_The girl picked up the machete and started towards Alice. Alice's eyes snapped open and she lunged at the girl, catching her off guard._

_"But I won't go down without a fight!"_

_

* * *

_

"We fought for a good ten minutes before I finally had her pinned long enough that I could kill her," Ani murmured.

"Whoa, how'd you do it?" Mad asked breathlessly.

"When I pinned her, she just got this look of defeat on her face, like it was her time to go. So I took the machete and made a clean chop."

Mel, who had heard the prospect of a story time, piped up from her spot on the floor, "I didn't see her body when we were in there though."

Ani looked down at her assistant with a sad look, "I took her body, or what was left of it, out of the room and burned it in the woods behind their house. Much easier than trying to burn it in the house."

"Why so sad then?" Kendra inquired from one of the other beds.

Ani took a minute to collect her thoughts before answering, "Because, looking at someone who is willing to go onto death peacefully is different than looking at someone who will fight you to the death or someone who will beg for mercy. Looking at someone who is ready to die gives you the feeling that what you're doing is wrong, especially if you go ahead and continue with the knowledge that you're killing an innocent."

"So why'd you kill her then?" Ashlee asked from the foot of the bed.

"I killed her because if I hadn't, none of us would survive trying to kill the Cullen's."

There was a heavy silence in the room as the truth behind the words set in. After a few dead minutes, Ani jumped up from her seat and clapped her hands.

"Alright, it's time to get planning. We're going after Esme next, then Emmitt and for the big boy we're gonna need some help."

As she walked out of the room, Ani could hear Ashlee call after her, "Who?"

Ani turned back to look at her, a smile creeping across her face, "Just some old friends of mine."


End file.
